


Maka's Bribes

by zap_said_the_lady



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bribes, Danielle Ate The Sandwich, F/M, Letters back and forth, Mentioning of Stein, goofy oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap_said_the_lady/pseuds/zap_said_the_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka just wants Soul to come home.</p>
<p>Based off of Danielle Ate The Sandwich's song Bribes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maka's Bribes

**Author's Note:**

> Underlined: Maka's letters  
> Italicized: Soul's letters  
> Regular: Not a letter (Idk how else to put that)

Soul, I know you’re busy, but you need to come home. You see… well… I think there’s something wrong. In all honesty, I was going to tell you I was pregnant to freak you and make you come home, and then I realized that was a little irrational. Come home soon or I’ll Maka-chop you mercilessly when you finally do.

 

_Maka, I can’t come home now and you know that. There is nothing wrong by you. Trust me. And that totally was not cool. Never try to pull that on me or you will regret it… I’ll Soul-chop your head or something.  
P.s. Your bribes won’t work on me. I’m going to come home when I’m done with the mission._

 

Soul, you don’t ‘Soul-chop’ anything. You barely even ‘Soul-chop’ the food when it’s your turn to cook! And don’t ever say that again. It sounds like some sixties music genre. If you come home soon, we’ll have a parade for you. It’ll be really cool and everyone from Shibusen will line the streets just for you.   
Come home.

 

_Maka, stop being a child. That one was just a stupid bribe. A parade for me with everyone just watching is so uncool. Try again._

 

Soul, how about getting a pilot to write out ‘Welcome home Soul!’ in the sky? That’s cool right? Come home please. (See I said please! Now you have to!)

 

_Maka, that’s even worse than the parade. I’m not coming home just because you said please. These letters you’re writing me are getting to be a real pain. At least try to make them sound cool so Stein doesn’t laugh at me every time he finds one._

 

Soul, I don’t care if they’re not cool. Come home. We’ll put an ad in the Death Post! How about that! It’ll say ‘Soul Eater is home! Please stay!’ is that good? Come on Soul! You know I can’t take any missions unless you’re here and I’m getting stir crazy!

P.s. Your letters don’t make me less lonely.

 

_Maka, now that was just pathetic to read. I’ll come home. But here’s the deal. Don’t do any of the things you said you were going to do. Don’t you even dare hire a pilot… I know you… and don’t have Black Star do it either and then say that you didn’t, Black Star did. The day I get back is supposed to be my turn to cook. If I come home tomorrow, then you have to make me dinner. A big dinner. And use the good plates. That’s my only condition._

 

Soul, you’re an ass. Fine. I’ll make you a big dinner tomorrow night and use the good plates. You better come home tomorrow like you’re promising.

 

_Maka, I’m home. You’re an idiot. I would have come home today anyway. Thanks for making dinner tonight._

 

Soul never sent the last letter. He was going to give it to her at dinner, but when he walked into the apartment, he found a letter at his place at the table.

 

Soul, when you come home, you will be loved.

-Maka

**Author's Note:**

> Just another cute/goofy one shot. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
